The Game
by TruthsLies
Summary: After everything is over, Damon travels to London for something to play with, what happens when he meets a girl who "interests" him. DamonxOC. Don't like Don't Read!


Hi this is for Rachael, to make up for the fact that Im lazy and cba to make a long chaptered fic! Love her lots even though I annoy her greatly so this is to make up for it! And excuse all mistakes please ^^ R&R

**_WARNING: This story contain's an OC I repeat and OC so Don't like DON'T READ have respect and DON'T FLAME As I Have Warned You!_**

I don't own anything in this fanfic so don't try anything! I don't even own Rachael, she is her own person in her own right, don't mess with her she **_WILL_** find you!

* * *

><p>Damon wandered the streets of London listening in to people's conversations for something different and interesting. Everything was done and dusted, everyone was happy except from him (except Katherine of course who was killed by Stephen and himself), Stephen and Elena were of course free to live their lives. The witch could live without fear of losing the people she loves; and all the others were going about their happy little lives. It was just Damon, left alone. Stephen offered to let him hang around but he refused by laughing it off naturally. The raven haired vampire's expression was stone like, his once shiny hair dulled with grease and the salty water from his boat trip to England. He hoped to deal with it like he normally did, get drunk and drink shit loads of blood; although that was his original plan, he just wanted to find someone to play with and make them feel how he felt, which was rather pissed off and majorly.<p>

"Hey Rachael are you coming out tonight?" a chirpy teen asked. The voice reminded him of Caroline.

"No I doubt it, I'm tired and I want my bed even if my annoying puppy where to jump on me" the girls friend, who I guessed was called Rachael replied half heartedly.

"Oh come on, we can go watch Breaking Dawn if you want" she persuaded

"It's not out yet, plus I just want to go home. Though if there was a hot guy added to the mix it may persuaded" a small smile appeared on her pale cheeks

Her friend squealed and jumped up high in the air "thank you Rachael my wonderful friend. There's a new club opening up and I need a guy in my life and a reason to get drunk"

Rachael laughed and they walked off leaving Damon needing a new person to listen to, though the idea of a new club opening intrigued him. It had fresh blood to feed on and another chance to cause some trouble.

* * *

><p>The club was right in the centre of London; Damon arrived in his black leather jacket and the tightest jeans possible showing all the features off that female's everywhere squeal with excitement. As soon as he walked through the tall black glittery doors heads turned in his direction. He could hear the whispers clearly.<p>

"Damn, have you seen the fitty who just walked in"

"I'm so glad I'm single right now,"

"I'd do him right now on the dance floor"

"Hey Rach take a good look at tall dark and fuck-able in the door way" the 'chirpy' girl from earlier whispered no-so sneakily watching Damon's behind walk to the bar.

"He is beautifully handsome and has a rather nice behind but I find guys like that a bit big headed" Damon raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes "they are just so," she trailed off giggling with her friend.

The bartender stood in front of Damon waving a hand in front of his face, "Hey, you in there?"  
>Damon blinked and slapped the hand shaped blur in front his face "I would like a bourbon and a, hmm" he turned round watching the girl, well compared to him at least, dancing with her blonde haired friend "Vodka and Lemonade"<p>

"Right away" Damon licked his lips at the thought of a meal that gave itself up so easily, or would when he talked to her. Two glasses were placed on the table and Damon flicked the money at him and took the drink calling back to keep the change. Weaving in and out of people and not spilling a drop Damon made his way down to Rachael. His plan was to knock into her then casually make conversation, eventually leading her out for dessert. Though he should have learnt by now that planned don't go to plan, hardly ever. Rachael was dancing backwards towards the bar and Damon. Before he could dodge her, she knocked then both to the ground.

"Can people watch where they're going nowadays or does it take too much trouble" she growled pulling them both up. "I'll pay for the drinks if you want but that's it"

Damon smirked and used the back of his hand to wipe his freshly washed locks out of his eyes. "It was entirely my fault, in fact I accidentally ruined your shirt with my bourbon so I should repay you with a drink of your choice?"

But she wasn't going to be charmed easily, she wasn't one of those kind of women. "How about a Vodka and Lemonade, please". An elbow moved in front of her to take hold of as they walked back up "someone's a gentleman"

"I try to impress," Rachael smiled and kept her eyes straight ahead "what's your a name, no doubt it will be pretty just like you"

Rachael sighed and 'accidentally stood on his foot "my names Rachael, and yours?"

"Damon, not doing second names are we?" he asked, charm dripping off his silky voice. "Rachael is a very pretty name, I must say you're not falling for my alluring looks or my flirtatious ways are you?"

"Sadly no, though if you buy me a drink and stop with the act, I may" Rachael nudged Damon softly

The vampire chuckled and ordered the drinks moving his plan to the next step. "So tell me, you look a little young to be allowed into clubs, did you sneak in? Which is totally fine by me" his expression cheeky but the true one is hidden

Rachael smiled and leant into the counter sipping her new drink pausing for effect and mainly to annoy her new 'friend' "I'm at college, my true age is going to remain anonymous if you don't mind"

"Fine by me, you should know that I'm planning on," Rachael laughed out loud interrupting him. Usually this was a bad move, but Damon seemed interested and mildly amused at the random outburst.

"Sorry; it's just you bump into me, buy me a drink and then tell me your plan for me. God you're a strange one, not that I'm complaining or anything. So tall, dark and good looking, what's tonight's plan"

Damon smiled and downed his drink in one "well, 1. Get drunk, 2. Get wild and crazy, 3. Have a totally massive make-out session and 4. Whatever the wondrous night might take us"

"I like the way you think, question?"

After calling the bartender for another bourbon Damon answered with a simple "yes?"

"Why me?" she asked looking at her sparkly covered shoes with sudden fascination

"You interest me" Damon answered grinning wildly, the answer he got was a with a small nod, they danced they're way down to the floor with yet another drink tucked in their sweaty palms. After about an hour of dancing, drinking and flirting Damon estimated that now would be a good time to put his brilliant 'take mind off shit that's happened by getting laid, pissed and fed all in one go' plan into action whispering loudly (due to the fact of the music) in her ear Damon asked if she would accompany him outside so he can ask her something. Nodding Rachael allowed herself to be taken outside into the entrance of an alley way.

"Damon, what's up" she wearily of where she was taken

Damon just chuckled, rubbing his head with a devilish glint in his eyes. "Just wondering how old you are?"

The tall brunette kept her weary expression and answered "I'm 17, now is a bit late to worrying about that isn't it?"

"Who's worrying," he smiled stepping towards her "Your name would be nice to know as well so I can tell your friend that you've gone home alone"

Rachael swallowed and started to choke on her own spit. She was trapped; though was she wasn't useless or stupid, she tried to worm her way around him as she spoke "Damon who are you? What do you want from me?"

Damon let out a tut and rolled the eyes that went from charming to animalistic in 2 second flat. "I always get the same old questions; it's boring after a while"

Rachael glared and stood her ground "Fine then how's this, why don't you play with someone else, I don't want to be whatever your planning on doing"

Damon shoved her against the wall trapping her there with his knee "but you interest me darling wont you play with me?" he stroked her cheek looking deep into her brown eyes 'what's up with this girl? Usually their mine by now'

The girl looked away and Damon saw a tear run down her white face "Damon, you where so nice back in the bar, what's up with you?" she turned back to looked in his eyes "is that all that matters to you? That I interest you"

Damon was shocked to say the least 'She's starting to annoy me now' he thought as Rachael struggled to ht out his grasp "don't stress yourself,"

"Your just playing with me, you'll never find anyone if you carry like this, no wonder your alone" she cried kicking him in the stomach

Damon growled and clenched his teeth "now you've done it, I was going to be nice but now I'm going to make sure you feel it" he grabbed her by her soft long hair and dragged her down the alleyway. He pinned back against the wall.

'I can't see a thing, what's he going to do to me?' she thought as she felt him breathing on her neck. 'What's that on my neck' Rachael gasped as she felt something sharp drag itself along her throat "Damon, what are you"

Damon was too busy licking the sweet liquid from the small holes in her neck. 'This is going to be fun', he pulled away licking the excess blood from his lips. "Little Rachael, you have no idea what I am, I heard you liked certain films?"

"You're a vampire," Damon heard her say in a small breath

He smirked and made her look at him "After I'm finished and oh yes I'm letting you live for the insult earlier, you can live with the memory of losing to me" he told her smiling with his fangs proudly on show. He drank from her neck not skilfully spilling a drop; Damon could sense that the girl was slipping away from reality though she still was holding on 'how is she still conscious? Normally, people are out of it, she's stronger than most girls'

Rachael exhaled deeply attempting to catch her breath "Damon, I'll find you eventually and then I'll pay you back from this" she was about to succumb to the dark abyss when Damon loosen his grip slightly

He chuckled and whispered quietly "I look forward to it, to give you a head start, my name is Damon Salvatore and I'm heading in a southern direction perhaps to sample some French wine, I look forward to seeing you again mon petit jouet".

* * *

><p>Rachael woke up the next day in her flat with a pounding head and a bandage wrapped round her throat, memories of last night floated to the top of her clouded mind.<p>

"Damon Salvatore, south, vampire, interested in me, drank my blood, charming American ass" she thought aloud.

Little did she know Damon was watching her from the window 'she was a good choice, this could be fun' he smirked his special smirk reserved for his mischievous deeds.

The last thing he heard from the dark haired teen was "I'm going to get him for this, when I see him again I'm going to bite him first. Handsome boy needs to be put back in his place," she could swear blind that she could hear his cheeky voice reply 'let the games begin'.


End file.
